Ultrasound imaging may be utilized to engage in NDI of composite parts (and/or other parts) in order to detect features within those parts. Features may range from pores in the parts, to the locations of holes at which fasteners are inserted into the parts, to gaps or overlap between placed tows/layers, drop offs, etc.
Ultrasound imaging is highly desirable because it is non-destructive. However, ultrasound imaging becomes complicated when imaging large composite parts, such as parts that are tens of feet long. Ultrasound transducers are only capable of imaging a very limited portion of a large composite part. Thus, in order to analyze a large composite part in its entirety, multiple ultrasound images must be taken by a transducer. Furthermore, the precise location and orientation of the transducer must be recorded for each image that is taken. This in turn may require the use of precision actuators or sensors that track the ultrasound transducer, substantially increasing cost and/or the time needed to scan. This increased cost limits the feasibility of imaging large composite parts.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.